The Catch
by DisneySktrGrl
Summary: Sharpay Evans was never one to lose, so when she lost the lead, she got signed to a label. Now with her first tour about to begin, things hit a new point. An old friend returns and says he'll help her, but with Troy Bolton there's always a catch
1. The Trailer

**I got another new idea, this one came after listening to Ashley Tisdale's album, _"Headstrong"_, if you don't own it, you really should. It's awesome and you can really get up and move with some of the songs. Just check it out, it's a trailer.**

**Disclaimer: As wish I want to own this I don't. so no matter what I might say, just remember I don't it and never will.**

**Have you ever wanted to be a Popstar?**

"Ashley, Ashley, Ashley" _the crowd was going wild and cheering her on_

**But all you are is you**

"Come on, Sharpay, get your head out of the clouds" _Ryan said_

**What if one event changed your life?**

"You have to learn you are not the best at everything and won't always get the part" _Ryan said_

"You, hey girl, how would you like to sign with my label?" _asked a guy in a suit, Sharpay enthusiastically nodded_

"Even when she loses, she wins" _Ryan said shaking his head_

**One hot album out, one nation wide tour, one old problem**

"You have to do a duet" _said her manager Monty_

"Is it with Jesse McCartney again?" _Sharpay asked_

"Not exactly…" _Monty said, the door opened a familiar looking guy walked through the door_

"T-T-Troy?" _Sharpay said without thinking_

"Sh-Sh-Sharpay?" _Troy said back noticing no wig on her head_

_Scene_

"I can't work with him" _Sharpay said_

"And why not?" _Monty asks_

"He broke my heart more than once and I'm not letting him anywhere near my career" _Sharpay said_

_Scene_

"He's back" _Sharpay said to Ryan walking into his room_

"Who's back?" _Ryan asked sounding suddenly afraid_

"Troy's here and he knows who I am" _Sharpay said_

"Well, your career is screwed" _Ryan said, Sharpay groaned and put her head on the table_

**He's broken her heart**

_shows Sharpay crying into Ryan_

**He's killed her hopes**

"Like you could be famous, yeah right" _Troy said_

**He knows her secret**

"Ashley Tisdale, yeah right" _Troy said pulling off the wig, _"try Sharpay Evans" he added in

**And now he wants something**

"What do you want?" _Sharpay asked_

"I can help you" _Troy said_

"How?" _Sharpay asked_

"Don't question my methods, I can help, 'nough said" _Troy said_

"What's the catch?" _Sharpay asked_

**The catch…**

"So, Ashley, I hear you have a new boyfriend" _the talk shot host says_

"Yeah, he's…. awesome" _Sharpay says with a fake smile_

_scene_

"What's the point of this?" _Sharpay asked_

"You help me get famous and get the perks, and I don't spill your secret" _Troy said_

"I don't know how people think you're sweet" _Sharpay said_

"I guess I'm just a good actor, unlike you" _Troy said_

_scene_

"Just promise me you won't fall in love with him" _Ryan said_

"I promise I won't" _Sharpay said, Ryan nodded and left,_ "I can't fall in, I'm already knee deep"

_scene_

"You're dating Ashley Tisdale!" _Chad said shocked_

"Yeah, she's my boo" _Troy said smirking_

"So, you like her?" _Zeke asked_

"Or are you just using her?" _Jason asked_

"I really do like her" _Troy said sincerely_

**The deal is up**

_Shows an award show_

"And for cutest Hollywood couple the winner is… Ashley Tisdale and Troy Bolton" _the host says_

_a bright light shines down on the two arguing_

"Uh, we're through" _Sharpay says, a collective gasp floats through the crowd_

**The Secret's out**

_Shows Troy talking to a reporter; camera fades and shows a magazine with the headline Shar the Popstar_

**This February, hearts will be broken**

_Shows a room full of sad people crying_

**Dreams will be crushed**

_Shows countless people auditioning and all being cut_

**All thanks to one catch**

_Shows Troy and Sharpay talking_

**Starring Ashley Tisdale**

_Shows Sharpay on stage dressed as Ashley, a mic in her hand_

_Shows Sharpay getting a manicure_

_Shows her crying_

**Zac Efron**

_Shows Troy on stage with Gabriella during Breaking Free_

_Shows Troy at the audition_

_Shows Troy and Sharpay kissing behind a tree_

**And Lucas Grabeel**

_Shows Ryan dancing behind stage at a concert_

_Shows Ryan laughing with the gang_

_Shows him punching Troy in the face_

**Why does everything come with a catch?**

**The Catch coming to a computer near you soon**

**There was my little tidbit of the next story idea I had. Tell me what you thought, so I know if I should continue or not.**

**(IBTB)**


	2. Prologue

**The reviews to the trailer really made me a feel great, maybe you guys could leave reviews like that every chapter, huh? **

**Disclaimer: As wish I want to own this I don't. I don't own Disney's High School Musical, or the characters, I don't even own the people who show up for like ten seconds. I own nothing and always will.**

**Prologue:**

_I watched as everyone cleared out probably going to some after party to celebrate the win. I always knew someone better would come along and beat me, but I never thought it'd be so soon. I had put on my best fake smile and congratulated Gabriella, but I knew I didn't mean it. When I said break a leg, I meant it. Maybe she could break both._

_All my life I wanted it all. If there was a role that needed acting, a line that needed to be read, and a note that must reach it's fullest, I was the one to do it. So imagine my surprise when I see Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton got my parts. _

"_Shar, you coming?" Ryan asked me, figures my brother would wait for me. Probably the only one willing to even think of working with the, as they so quaintly put it, _Ice Princess

"_Yeah, just give me a minute" I said lightly_

"_Come on, don't beat yourself up. We always knew we wouldn't stay on top forever" Ryan said_

"_I know, but why did it have to be so soon" I said_

"_Well, at least it goes to someone who deserves it" Ryan said_

"_Are you saying we didn't?" I asked him incredulously_

"_No, it's not that. But what we did was wrong and they deserved to get the parts. They did it correctly and fairly" Ryan said_

"_Ryan, no matter how many times you say that I can't agree. I have tried and tried my entire life and she walks in not even trying and takes my part" I said_

"_You have to learn you are not the best at everything and won't always get the part" Ryan said_

"_You, hey girl, how would you like to sign with my label?" asked a guy in a suit, I enthusiastically nodded_

"_Even when she loses, she wins" Ryan said shaking his head_

"_Ryan, you should know by now I never lose completely" I said to him, he rolled his eyes_

"_Well, little lady, come down to this office and we'll see what we can make" the guy said_

"_Um, hey, what's your name?" I asked the guy_

"_I'm Monty Clyde, head of Bop To The Top records, and if you'll have us your new label" the guy said, I nodded_

"_Sharpay Evans, your new client" I said shaking his hand_

"_Ryan Evans, her brother and careful close-watching eye" Ryan said jumping in_

"_You can't come" I said to Ryan_

"_I also can't keep a secret from Mom or Dad" Ryan said, I sighed and nodded. We followed the guy down out of the school and began talking about a demo. The next day I went in and sang. A week later I was sitting in an office with Ryan and Dad signing a contract._

"_This seems okay but I notice here it says you get fifty-five percent of everything, I don't see why you would get more than Shar" Dad said to Monty_

"_My cut is up for discussion, I'm willing to say forty" Monty said_

"_I'm fine with forty, if I bring out one good single, we'll both make a pretty penny" I said, Monty nodded_

"_So, it's settled, Sharpay signs with us" Monty said_

"_Not so fast" Dad began, "this will not interfere with her studies and I really don't want our home hounded if she makes it" Dad said_

"_Don't you mean when she makes it Dad. You should know Sharpay wouldn't go down without a fight. You saw what she did with callbacks" Ryan said, I blushed_

"_You helped" I said_

"_You did all the convincing" Ryan said_

"_True" I said nodding_

"_Ok, if you are done, I have a solution. Same thing I had done for pretty Ms. Montana, you will have another life for a Popstar thing" Monty said_

"_You mean like a secret identity" Ryan said smiling_

"_Not for you, for me" I said_

"_For both if he wants to go along for the ride. So come up with some names" Monty said_

"_I always liked the name Ashley" I said_

"_Can mine be Lucas?" Ryan asked_

"_Ashley and Lucas, nice ring to it" Dad said_

"_Do we have to go as twins, I really don't want my alter ego to have a twin as strange as my brother" I said_

"_Ok, well, in that case I want my last name to be something awesome, like… well, I'm not that far" Ryan said_

"_I want to be Ashley Tisdale, it sounds cool, right?" I said_

"_I need a name now" Ryan said_

"_You can always just use something obvious like James" Dad said_

"_Dad, I can not be seen in public with a name likes Lucas James. I need something awesome like Bond." Ryan said, he got to the ground and rolled as if he was in a James Bond movie, "The names Bond, Lucas, Bond" Ryan said using a bad imitation_

"_Uh, you are such a gay barrel" I said_

"_Grabeel?" Monty said confused_

"_No, gay barrel" I said enunciating_

"_Wait, I like it. Lucas Grabeel. I'm now Lucas Grabeel" Ryan said, I hit my head on the desk and looked at Monty with pleading eyes_

"_We'll say he's your cousin and that's it. Now we're thinking of a new album for you. I can see it now, your album in every major record store in America. Little kids singing your songs as they walk through the halls at school. Can you see it?" Monty asked, I nodded, "do you want it?"_

"_Yes" I said lightly_

"_Yes what? What do you want?" Monty asked_

"_I want to be a Popstar" I yelled_

**I just wanted to introduce the beginning of the story… and that is what I did… I think. Well, leave a review and the more of those I get, the quicker I put on the actual first chapter.**

**(IBTB)**


	3. Chapter 1

**I was doing nothing when I thought, "hey, why don't I put on the first actual chapter of The Catch", I guess I acted on that thought, huh? Well, Troy makes his first appearance in this chapter. He's a little cocky in this story, so beware.**

**Disclaimer: As wish I want to own this I don't. I don't own Disney's High School Musical, or the characters, I may own the people who show up for like ten seconds. But other than that, I own nothing and always will.**

_**Chapter One in Sharpay's POV:**_

_Three months later that dream was a reality. My, I mean, Ashley's first album, _'Headstrong'_, was out and in only two days it was practically sold out._

"_I can not believe this" I said as I looked out, I was about to have a CD signing at the local mall. We had spent the past three months perfecting mine and Ryan's looks and no one would ever know it was us._

"_Shar, you are so awesome to take me with you" Ryan said_

"_I know I am" I said smiling_

"_Sweetheart, come on, time for you to come out" Dad said, I nodded and put on my wig. When I walked out, everyone turned to me. I smiled and sat down, a girl walked up to me and put the CD on the table. I gave her a big smile and took out a pen._

"_What's your name?" I asked_

"_My name is Rebecca" the girl said_

"_That's a pretty name, and how old are you?" I asked_

"_I'm seven" Rebecca said, I nodded and handed her the signed CD_

"_You're practically a young lady" I said to her, she nodded and walked to her Mom smiling. The day was pretty smooth, I met some fans and was shocked at how many there were. I never thought the CD would be that big, I mean, it wasn't really that advertised for or anything, but hey everyone loved it. _

"_Here you go" I said handing a little boy his CD, I looked up at the next person and my breath stopped in my throat. It was Gabriella._

"_Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez, I just heard your CD from my boyfriend and loved it" Gabriella said_

"_B-B-Boyfriend" I said shocked, great she's here ten seconds and gets a boyfriend_

"_Yeah, you might not know him since you're… well, you but his name is Troy Bolton, and he's really sweet. And I think he may even love me" Gabriella said, I could feel my head spinning but I had to keep some control of the world around me_

"_Well, that's awesome, this for you?" I asked taking the CD_

"_No it's for Troy, I thought I'd get him something special" Gabriella said, I signed the CD and gave it to her, she smiled, thanked me and walked away. If only I could just walk away. The signing ended a little later and I sat down my notebook in my hand and began writing._

Some things never change. Like the way I'm feeling, never changes. Like the way he treats me, never changes me. And most importantly the way he feels about Gabriella and she feels about him will probably never change. That is unless Troy just wants to date people to spite me and make me go insane, if that's his goal, it succeeds perfectly. Uh, I hate myself. I wonder if other people who live their dreams still argue with themselves over stupid little things that happened in the past… probably not.

"_Wow, cheerful, what'd someone do now?" Ryan asked_

"_What Ry?" I asked_

"_Nothing, you're just writing something inside that little journal, so someone must have done something" Ryan said, I nodded_

"_I guess this may have something to do with the fact that I saw Gabriella and she was here getting a CD for her precious boyfriend, Troy" I said_

"_Ah, this is about Troy again. I thought we had cleared the Troy problem, I thought you were over him" Ryan said_

"_I did, too. But I guess I'm not. I can't walk away or turn around, I'm stuck where I am" I said_

"_Hey maybe you loved him" Ryan said_

"_Don't be silly, we dated two months, hardly enough time for love" I said_

"_People have fallen in love at first sight and you're saying two months isn't long enough. Shar, this may sound weird but just _un_-love him" Ryan said, I gave him a look that clearly read I thought he was insane, but he shrugged and left the room. I don't think Ryan understands that I can't unlove him. It's impossible to fall out of love, you are either never in or you never get out. Wait, that gives me an idea._

_**Troy's POV:**_

_I had been bouncing up and down for over an hour now. My mom had insisted upon dragging me to the mall and when we were there I heard that the new singer Ashley Tisdale was there. I've been sitting in this clothing store watching as my mom comes out in tons of different outfits. Is there anything worse than dress shopping with your mom?_

"_Troy, what are you doing here?" I heard someone ask, I knew that voice, it was the voice of my quote unquote girlfriend. I plastered on a fake smile and pretended to be surprised._

"_Well, Gabi, what ever are you doing here?" I asked, as if I didn't know. Gabriella was the kind of girl who would know where I was as much as she could, either that or she's here buying me something_

"_I came to get you a little present" Gabriella said holding out a bag. See, I don't make this stuff up, I gazed at it with a quizzical look, I never did trust the girls to get me anything good unless it came from a sports shop. I took the bag and slowly opened it. Inside was a signed Headstrong album, I smiled and read what Ashley had written when she signed. This is what it read:_

Well, hello there Troy, hope you enjoy the CD, you got a special girl there, hold on to her… or if it doesn't work out, you can always give me a call, JK.

♥♥♥Ashley Tisdale♥♥♥

"_Thanks, Gabriella" I said, she nodded and sat down_

"_So, what are you doing here?" she asked me, I sighed knowing she wouldn't go away soon_

"_Mom dragged me dress shopping" I said as my mom walked back out_

"_Oh, your girlfriend is here" Mom said with a disgusted tone_

"_Hello Mrs. Bolton" Gabriella said cheerfully_

"_Gabrielle" Mom said_

"_Um, Gabriella" Gabriella said correcting her_

"_Never correct me, girl. Troy, I don't think you're needed anymore" Mom said, I gave her a pleading look, "but your father may want some help with his sports equipment, go on. I want some… um, bonding time with Gabrielle" _

"_Okay later" I said jumping up and running off, I got to remember to repay mom later. Gabriella is a sweet girl and I really like her… but it's the Bolton curse working. I'm not one to settle, I mean, look at me to tie myself down to one girl is a sin. And I prefer to be sin free. I walked down the way of the mall just relaxing free of dresses, moms, and more importantly girlfriends. I heard something as I passed a coffee shop, so I walked in. The sound was getting louder and as I got closer, I noticed it was music. _

_The singer had a sweet voice but must have been sad because the song was heartbreaking. She sung of love, and _un_-loving someone. I finally found that there was a curtain leading to a backroom. I walked through the curtain and saw the back of someone sitting playing a guitar. I stepped a little closer and the person jumped and turned to me. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on. _

_She had long brown hair with black highlights making it seem even darker. Her eyes were emerald green and her fashion sense was impeccable. She seemed familiar and as I looked longer I gasped, it was Ashley Tisdale._

"_What are you doing in here? I'm calling security" she said_

"_Wait, I heard singing and just followed the sound, it was really good. You write that?" I asked, she slowly nodded_

"_Why aren't you screaming or something, do you know who I am?" she asked_

"_Do you know who I am?" _

"_Okay, I don't have time for this. I should probably go find somewhere else to practice" she said_

"_Well, um, I was wondering if you could maybe play some more or something, you were really good" _

"_Am I not supposed to be? I really don't have time for this, I have a meeting soon and everything" _

"_How do I know you aren't just trying to get rid of me?"_

"_Hey, we got to… what's he doing here?" some guy asked, he had black hair and his eyes were green too._

"_Sorry, Lucas, this guy held me up" Ashley said_

"_Just lay off, man. He do anything to you? We can always sue" Lucas said, Ashley giggled and pushed his shoulder a little_

"_Hey, I'm a big girl, thank you. Let's just go, I wrote a new song" Ashley said as they began walking towards a side door_

"_Ooh, is it fast and awesome?" Lucas asked_

"_There's a reason you have your last name" Ashley said before they left earshot. All day she was on my brain. How could anyone look that beautiful? It was like she was perfect. I had to get out of the house. I left my room and went for a run. Everywhere I went people were singing Headstrong songs. I stopped at the park and saw the Evans twins goofing off and singing. When I listened a little more I noticed it was another song from Headstrong._

"_Isn't that Ashley Tisdale's song?" I asked, the two stopped and Sharpay turned to me_

"_What if it is?" Sharpay asked in a cold tone_

"_No need to be all harsh, Princess. Just asking, think you can stop singing?" I asked_

"_Why should I, some have said I'm really good" Sharpay said_

"_Yeah, well, those some must have been on crack" I said, I took up sarcasm and insulting people around the time I started dating that witch. I usually use it on her, since she gets so angry._

"_Will you die?" Ryan asked_

"_Will me punching you in the stomach hurt?" I asked_

"_Um, yeah" Ryan said_

"_That's the almost invariable answer" Sharpay said_

"_Invariable?" Ryan asked_

"_It means like never changing, my word of the day" Sharpay said_

"_Trying to expand your vocabulary" I said _

"_Oh, lay off Bolton" Sharpay said_

"_So with that word, it must be what a three word vocabulary, shut, up, and invariable" I said _

"_That's three more than you got" Sharpay said_

"_Uh, I don't need this" I said turning to walk away_

"_Intimidated by me" Sharpay said, I stopped and turned to her_

"_Troy Bolton is never intimidated" I said_

"_You were by that Lucas guy" Ryan said_

"_How'd you know that? I mean, I was not" I said_

"_I'm buds with Lucas, him and Ashley are like family" Ryan said, Sharpay giggled_

"_Well, if you can call them family. I think that Lucas is a little scrawny" Sharpay said_

"_And I think Ashley wears too much make up, but hey we can't change that" Ryan said_

"_Ok, freaks, some of us have to get in shape so if you'd please" I said motioning for them to leave_

"_Yeah, some people do need to get in shape. I suggest sit ups, you look a little big in the stomach area" Sharpay said_

"_No he doesn't" Ryan said stupidly_

"_You are such a gay barrel" Sharpay said_

"_And you are such a drama queen, but I've learned to live with it" Ryan said_

"_I really do wonder if you are straight sometimes" Sharpay said_

"_You want proof" Ryan said taking out his phone, he pressed some buttons and showed the phone to Sharpay, she shielded her eyes and pushed the phone back towards Ryan_

"_You are a sick, sick little man" Sharpay said_

"_I know" Ryan said smiling, Sharpay rolled her eyes_

"_I have a show to rehearse for, so if you'd please" Sharpay said motioning for me to leave_

"_I'm not leaving, so I guess you get to share the park" I said_

"_Whatever, Ryan what should I do after the chorus?" Sharpay asked_

"_I was thinking a little bit like what was done in the last scene of the musical we saw last week, what do you think?" Ryan asked_

"_I don't know" Sharpay said_

"_Do you guys have to do that here?" I asked them_

"_Yes, now, I was saying that you should do that" Ryan said_

"_I don't know, I doubt I want to do that on stage" Sharpay said_

"_Then I guess you should find someone else to choreograph" Ryan said_

"_You know I love you bro, but I do think I will consider my other options." Sharpay said, before Ryan could say anything else her sidekick started ringing_

We got the best of both worlds,

Mix it all together, and you know you got the best of both worlds

_Sharpay answered and spoke in a quiet tone for a few minutes before hanging up_

"_Ry-Ry, we have to meet Monty, something about some new idea he has" Sharpay said_

"_Okay" Ryan said grabbing their stuff, "later Bolton"_

"_Peace idiot" Sharpay said as they walked past, now me being… me, had to watch her as she walked. I always loved the way she walked. I found myself following them as they walked home, I probably would have spied on their entire conversation if the stupid guards to the house let me in. dang those guards. The next day I awoke early and rushed off to school. I had to handle some things today, one being the dreaded talk with Gabriella, the other being telling my dad I didn't want to play ball and that I wanted to sing and act instead. Both conversations would not be pleasant but I decided to finish the easier one first._

_I walked into the school and looked around for Gabriella, but she was nowhere to be seen. I sighed and just started looking around. There was a hall packed to the brim with students all gossiping and squealing and who knows what else. I tapped one of the guys on the arm and he turned to me._

"_What's going on?" I asked_

"_Dude, there's an audition" the guy said_

"_This many people never took notice before" I said_

"_Before the audition didn't involve you going on tour with Ashley Tisdale either" the guy said, my eyes widened and I started pushing people out of my way to get to the sign up sheet. I scribbled my name down and walked back out satisfied just with the knowledge. If she wouldn't sing for me before, she'd have to now._

**So, Troy's a little past cocky, he's more of the egocentric, thinks of himself as God kind of person, now, but hey. Troy made his first appearance for this story, what do you guys think of his character? Gabriella will not be a main character, maybe showing up every blue moon, mentioned sporadically, that kind of thing. I like making Troy sound really stuck up, so he will probably think of himself all high and mighty for a while. Some things happen next chapter, you might not want to miss, so review and you can read it sooner.**

**(IBTB)**


	4. Chapter 2

**I'm baaaaack! Here is another chapter and I hope it works well**

**Disclaimer: As wish I want to own this I don't. I don't own Disney's High School Musical, or the characters, I may own the people who show up for like ten seconds. But other than that, I own nothing and always will.**

_**Chapter Two in Sharpay's POV:**_

"_Are you joking?" I asked Ryan, who just shook his head no_

"_They're really going to let you perform. Only there's a catch" Ryan said, I groaned_

"_You know, I always hated the word catch, because it means that someone else wants something in return, or you can have something but... What's the catch?" I asked_

"_Well, you're going to have to do some publicity things first, like going to schools, and malls, and maybe even a few small TV appearances. I know it sounds great but, _Ashley_ is going to need to stay in character and not blow it" Ryan said_

"_I won't blow it" I said_

"_No way, I so love this place" I said loudly looking around_

"_Um, _Ashley_, you have got to calm down" Monty said_

"_Sorry, but this is like the biggest concert hall in Albuquerque, I mean, legends have played here. I'm going to perform here" I said_

"_Well, um, yes and no" Monty said, my face fell_

"_What do you mean yes and no?" I asked_

"_Well, tonight there is a show here, and you are opening act. To give people a taste of you live. Your performance is going to be reviewed in every Albuquerque newspaper probably, and if you do good tonight, then we can do the tour" Monty said_

"_I don't see how it's yes and no" I said_

"_It's not just you" Monty said_

"_It isn't?" I said_

"_No, you have to do duet" Monty said_

"_Oh, who am I doing a duet with? Is it Ry—um, _Lucas_?" I asked_

"_No, actually we have some guy people say is huge these days, have you ever heard of, um, Jesse McCartney?" Monty asked, I squealed_

"_Yes, he is like so amazing. I saw him in concert before and nearly died, I was like whoa" I said happily_

"_Well, good because he's who you're singing with" Monty said_

"_NFW!" I said_

"_Um, yes" Monty said_

"_That is so awesome, he is so cool" I said, Monty rolled his eyes_

"_Just go to make up and wardrobe, so you look fab, when it's time babe" Monty said, I nodded and rushed off taking out my cell on the way. I quickly dialed my best _famous_ friend, her name was Brianna, she's awesome and so down to earth. _

"_I'm singing with J-Mac" I said as she answered_

"_No way!" Brianna said_

"_Yes way! He is like so hot, I can't believe I'm going to meet him and sing with him. How awesome" I said_

"_Oh, girl, I'm coming down in a heartbeat, see you then, babe" Brianna said_

"_K, tootles" I said hanging up, I sat down in my dressing room and not even ten minutes later, Brianna walked in_

"_Your cousin is so weird, he like stopped me and was talking about you covering your hideous alien skin and how I should wait another twenty seven years before coming in" Brianna said_

"_Yeah, he's like that" I said_

"_But he is pretty hot" Brianna said_

"_Ok, ew, never talk about him that way to me ever again" I said_

"_Whatev. So, spill, has the Hottie express come in yet?" Brianna asked_

"_Sadly, no. But I can't wait to meet him, I'm a huge fan and he's soooo cute. I did like his old hair though, miss it a little, but hey still love him" I said, Brianna nodded_

"_Well, it's good to be loved" Jesse said walking into my dressing room, I turned my head and nearly fainted. It was Jesse McCartney in the flesh, forgive me but I am still getting used to this._

"_NFW" I said lightly_

"_He's here" Brianna whispered to me_

"_In my dressing room" I whispered back_

"_And able to hear you, ladies" he said smiling_

"_Um, Ashley Tisdale" I said holding out my hand_

"_Jesse McCartney" he said shaking it_

"_And Ashley's best friend ever, Brianna Wolfe" Brianna said_

"_Oh, darling, cousin" Ryan said poking his head inside my room_

"_What?" I asked_

"_Kim is going to flip, you were supposed to be going to wardrobe not giggling with Brianna or flirting with Jesse" Ryan said_

"_I was not flirting" I said_

"_Yeah, she was too busy whispering about me to the other one" Jesse said_

"_So, um, I'll see you later" I said_

"_When we sing, babe" Jesse said_

"_Actually, for sound check" I said_

"_Oh, Ash, I have something I forgot to tell you" Brianna said_

"_What?" I asked_

"_Well, you see… I have this cousin who I kind of invited over here, and um, he's kind of a little… obsessed" Brianna said_

"_He can't be that bad" I said_

"_Oh wow! I can not believe I'm in the presence of the most beautiful and astonishing female on the planet" said a voice from behind me,_

"_Ash, meet my cousin Zeke, he's an idiotic freak who needs a life" Brianna said_

"_Will you be my wife?" Zeke asked me, I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from laughing I could not believe he was like in love with both of my personalities._

"_Sorry, she's taken" Jesse said_

"_What!" we all said_

"_I mean, I can't sing a duet with a married woman, it'd be wrong" Jesse said_

"_Uh huh, yeah. Zeke, I already have a boyfriend" I said making something up_

"_You do!" Jesse and Zeke said in unison, the others gave me a shocked look_

"_His name is… Troy. Troy um…" I said pausing_

"_Daniels" Brianna said, I looked at her strangely_

"_Yeah, my boyfriend is Troy Daniels, he lives in Florida and I can't just agree to marry someone with a boyfriend" I said_

"_Is this Troy guy cool?" Jesse asked_

"_Yeah, he's funny and smart and" I said_

"_He's gorgeous" Brianna said pitching in_

"_Has long hair that matches his ocean blue eyes perfectly" I said_

"_And according to her the tightest ass she's ever seen" Ryan said_

"_Lucas!" I said shocked, I did say that, well about the actual Troy not the fake boyfriend Troy I'm creating right now_

"_So, this boyfriend coming to the show?" Jesse asked, I shook my head_

"_Good, then let me take you for some food, please" Zeke said_

"_I'm treating her to food" Jesse said turning to Zeke_

"_Well, I'm baking her food" Zeke said_

"_Uh will both of you losers shut the hell up and get out" Ryan said_

"_Luc, don't be mean when guys are fighting over me" I said_

"_You get enough of that at school, we don't need it in the dressing room" Ryan said_

"_Uh, just go get me some coffee" I said_

"_It's afternoon why do you" Ryan began_

"_Asking that it's like you don't even know me" I said cutting him off, he rolled his eyes and left the room_

"_Zeke, go get me and Ashley something good" Brianna commanded, Zeke nodded and left_

"_Well, that leaves me with the beautiful ladies" Jesse said_

"_Jesse, get to wardrobe" one person yelled from outside, he sighed and left. Brianna closed the door and gave me a look._

"_Ok, so there is a real Troy, he's everything we said and so much more" I said_

"_Ooh, have a picture of this hunk?" Brianna asked me, I went to my laptop and opened the folder I called Troypay. I showed her a picture of just him and she pretty much started drooling._

"_Oh he is yummy" Brianna said_

"_Yeah he is" I said_

"_Is the yummy boy a fan?" Brianna said_

"_Definitely, ran into him the other day at the mall, he didn't actually scream but he was a little you know, fanish" I said_

"_I totally know, I want someone that hot to like me" Bri said_

"_I want someone like you in wardrobe right now" Monty said coming in, I rolled my eyes said a quick later to my best bud and was off to get ready for my duet with J-Mac. _

"_You were amazing, I can't believe Monty got you, I wish I would have signed you first" said someone, not sure who, after the concert, there was a party and from the second we got inside I couldn't see or think straight._

"_Okay people, I think Ashley may need a second to breathe" Monty said breaking in, I nodded and walked off following him_

"_Monty, thank you for everything you have ever done for me, you rule so much" I said_

"_Whoa, you aren't firing me are you?" Monty asked, I giggled and shook my head_

"_As of now, I'm not. So, what are we doing tomorrow?" I asked_

"_Well, you are going to school like you should have today" Monty said_

"_Aw, but school sucks" I said_

"_Yeah, if I had it my way you'd be out, but your father just wants you to get an education" Monty said_

"_That loser" I said_

"_Ashley, I see the man of the year" Brianna said walking over_

"_Who?" I asked turning to her_

"_The really cute guy from that one show" Brianna said_

"_Ooh, the one with the hair" I said_

"_And the eyes" Brianna said_

"_Oh and the chin" Monty said_

"_Totally, you know who we're talking about?" I asked him_

"_No I just said a body part" Monty said, "So, I want you to give me a ring after school and I'll tell you the details of your possible tour"_

"_Let's go see Evan Hastings" I said, Brianna nodded and we rushed off_

**I came back and I brought a little bit more of the story with me so I hoped you enjoyed the little piece, I will have another Troy appearance soon and it will definitely be an interesting one**

**(IBTB)**


End file.
